Jason High vs. Andre Galvao
The fight was Andre Galvao's first loss. The fight was in the semifinals of the Dream 2009 welterweight grand prix. Jason High went on to fight and lose to Marius Zaromskis in the finals later that night for the belt. The Fight The first round began. High landed a body kick. He blocked a body kick. High got a big double. Galvao reversed, High stayed on top in half-guard. Nine thirty-five. Nine fifteen. Nine minutes. Eight thirty-five remaining. Eight fifteen. High landed four hammerfists and another. Galvao had the standing back at this point. Eight minutes. Galvao kneed the leg and another. The ref broke them up. Seven thirty-five. Galvao landed a body kick and ate a left and dropped. High landed a left downwards. Seven fifteen. High landed a hard hammerfist. Galvao was hurting. Seven minutes. High landed another hammerfist. Galvao had a kneebar. Six thirty-five. Galvao had a toehold. Six fifteen. That toehold is in. Six minutes. Five thirty-five remaining. Five fifteen. High escaped and Galvao got a single to half-guard. Four thirty-five. Galvao elbowed the ribs four times. Galvao had the back with a body triangle in a scramble. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Galvao active with hammerfists and elbows to the shoulder. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen remaining. Galvao had the choke on the chin. High snorted. Three minutes. Galvao had him flattened out now. Galvao had it in. He lost it. Two thirty-five. Galvao landed three hammerfists. Two fifteen with nine or ten more hammerfists. Galvao turned to mount. Two minutes. High turned back to the body triangle on the back. He lost it. One thirty-five. Galvao turned back to mount. 'Mounted more times than Jenna Haze.' Awesome. One fifteen. One minute. Galvao landed a pair of lefts. He had the back again. Back to mount again. Back to the back. Galvao had the choke. Thirty-five. Galvao turned back to mount. Galvao landed three lefts. Fifteen. He landed another pair. High turned back to the back. The first round came to an end there. The second round began. Galvao partially blocked a high kick. Galvao ate a pair of left hands. He went to his knees and to his back. High went to guard and stood. Four thirty-five as the ref stood Galvao up. High landed a counter uppercut. Four fifteen. Galvao was tired, his mouth was wide open. Four minutes. High landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five. High landed a body kick and a blocked combination. He landed an uppercut to the body. Three fifteen. Three minutes. High landed a left hand and stuffed a single. The ref stood Galvao up. Two thirty-five. Galvao landed a right hand and blocked a high kick. High was hurting a little bit. Two fifteen. Galvao kneed the body. Two minutes. High blocked a high kick, Galvao slipped. High kicked the leg and again. The ref stood Galvao up. One thirty-five. Galvao blocked a left hand and a high kick. One fifteen. One minute. Galvao dodged a body kick. High landed a left hand high to the head. Thirty-five. High landed a liver kick. Fifteen. High landed another liver kick and missed another. High missed another and the second round ended. They clasped hands and hugged. High got the narrow split decision.